


Do It For The Vine

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But only if you squint, Clint's a Goober, Darcy Might Have a Crush, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: You're a famous viner and I constantly witness you doing the weirdest things AU





	

Before her current job as the Avengers' Social Media Manager, Darcy's only brush with the Avengers had been Thor. Of course, there had been Hawkeye who'd been on sight in New Mexico, but the agent never spoke a word to either Darcy or Jane when he was returning their belongings. And, in fact, Hawkeye became the last Avenger that Darcy became acquainted with.

A couple hours after Thor, Jane, Erik, Darcy and Ian had saved London from space elves, Jane and Erik had gotten the call from Tony Stark himself to round up their people and equipment, and head for New York. He gave Jane and Erik all the funding they could need along with their own lab space, and promised all sorts of fun shenanigans should they take him up on the offer. They agreed to head for New York as soon as possible, except for Ian who had too much in London to just leave behind, but then Thor came back and whisked away Jane which left Darcy and Erik to pack up everything and get it situated at the Tower.

Funnily enough, Darcy bossing around Erik and the spare minions (people from the R&D floors) that Stark supplied was what caught Iron Man's and Pepper Potts' attention. They watched in utter fascination as the 5'3 woman sat perched on a stool, slurping a purple Slurpee, and ordered the people around as if she were born to do just this. Foster's equipment had been handled to near perfection and when Jane returned a couple days later, she only had a few choice words about some of her equipment being in the wrong place.

Darcy spent the first few weeks transcribing Jane's notes, and wrangling Jane, Erik, Tony and Bruce. Having met two more Avengers didn't leave her as starstruck as she thought, and that only earned Pepper's interest even more. Even more so when Darcy met Steve and Natasha, and Darcy swooned over Natasha while barely batting an eye in Steve's direction. That earned a hearty chuckle from Cap himself and a sultry smirk from the Black Widow. Clint was only ever met in passing, he always half asleep or half doped up on painkillers because it seemed Hawkeye was quite the clumsy superhero.

Then having been caught quite a lot on various social media platforms and having a pun-off with Tony via Twitter officially sealed the deal in Pepper's mind, and the woman sought out Darcy to have her a part of SI's Team. Darcy didn't think she would fit in anywhere at SI unless it was someone's assistant, but when Pepper mentioned that the Avengers were being funded by SI and therefore had to make sure the Avengers stayed in line, she needed help with managing the team's social media interaction and Darcy seemed like a perfect fit.

So with the thought of having a paycheck for being on the internet, something she did all day anyway, Darcy agreed wholeheartedly and was trusted with emails and passwords to each Avenger's Twitter, tumblr, Facebook and anything else they had a profile on. Her main goal as their Social Media Manager was to clean up their presence on the internet and to _okay_ any future tweet or post, something which Tony wholeheartedly hated and tried getting around many times.

* * *

"Stop bustin' my balls, Lewis! It's just a measly little tweet!"

"You're trying to bait the President of the United States in a Twitter War, Tony. No."

Tony sighs in resignation and pouts. "Well it's not my fault that the cheeto is so easily manipulated online. And besides," he says, perking right back up, "you haven't said anything about Clint's secret Vine account! I know you know he's posting without your permission, Lewis."

She shrugs. "The videos are funny and they actually paint the Avengers in a decent light. Now the whole world knows just how normal you superheroes are when you're not saving the world."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you think he has lickable arms?"

Darcy squawks. "What?! No!"

"The pitch of your voice says otherwise," Tony grins. "Now get out of my labs, boobs. I gotta come up with another tweet to tweet the cheeto that's squatting in our White House."

The second Darcy turns and marches out the door, AC/DC blares from the speakers.

**.xXx.**

Darcy's giggling over Hawkeye's newest Vine, snacking on a bowl of yogurt and fruit, when there's a groan behind her. "Aww, Vine, nooo." She whirls around on her stool, her gaze immediately drawn to biceps before settling on the rather worn, yet handsome, face of Clint Barton. He's pouting, staring at her phone and when he glances up at her, she cocks an eyebrow at him. "You weren't supposed to see those." He straightens his spine and juts out his chin a little, determination glinting in his eyes. "I'm not removing them. There's no take-backs once it's on the internet."

Her lips twitch and she smiles guiltily. "So you're a famous viner and I constantly witness you doing the weirdest things. I'm not going to kill your fun, bird brain. I actually quite like them."

Tension seems to leak from his frame, a rather charming smile tilting up the corner of his lips as he sticks out his hand.

"Clint Barton, ma'am. I don't think we've had the official pleasure."

"Darcy Lewis and no, I don't think so either."

There's a lull in conversation and then his eyes are drawn back down to her phone. "So I take it you're a fan?"

"Oh yeah." Darcy laughs and goes back to her bowl of fruit as Clint walks around the kitchen island. "I think my favorite one so far is _How Many Scare-tactics Does It Take to Scare a Spider._ Natasha's bland stare into the camera after every tactic brings a smile to my face. That woman is my hero."

Clint chortles. "You and I are going to get along just fine, Lewis."


End file.
